1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to board games and, more specifically, to a soccer board game having a ferromagnetic surface and games pieces incorporating magnets to maintain the selective positioning of the game pieces during a play turn. The requisite number of game pieces are selectively positioned by each player with the game ball positioned on the center spot whereupon one player using their designated game stick hits the ball in an attempt to score a goal. Successive turns are played by the defensive player positioning pieces to block goals while the offensive player uses his stick to strike the ball in an attempt at scoring a goal. Goals are scored by a player hitting the ball into the opposing player's goal.
The top surface of the board has a graphic image of a soccer field and marked locations for center spot and penalty spots with the game board having a raised perimeter lip defining the field of play.
In addition, the players and contour of the magnetic base for the game pieces is varied depending on the position played, such as the goalie having a cavity between the legs to stop the ball. Other player's can have a long stance as if running with a substantially linear base while others have a wider front edge for blocking the ball. Strategic placement of the pieces by the defensive player and offensive player mimics a chess-like game with the magnetic bases of the player's inhibiting movement if struck by the game ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other board devices designed for games. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,028 issued to Yaeger on Aug. 23, 1955.
Another patent was issued to Lebrun on Dec. 13, 1960 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,320. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,459 was issued to Lindman on May 28, 1963 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 24, 1976 to Cohen as U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,135.
Another patent was issued to Smith on Aug. 24, 1976 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,296. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,371 was issued to Hay, et al. on May 30, 1989. Another was issued to Hay, et al. on May 21, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,878 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 20, 2001 to Hamot as U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,885.
Another patent was issued to Bialler, et al. on Sep. 17, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,497. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,511 was issued to Vaysberg, et al. on May 13, 2003. Another was issued to Rosenfeld, et al. on Jan. 27, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,070 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 14, 1956 to Soccerette Limited as U.K. Patent No. GB761,345.
Another patent was issued to Konsumex Kulkereskedelmi Vallalat on May 31, 1973 as U.K. Patent No. GB1318744. Yet another Switzerland Patent No. CH672993 was issued to Ehrat on Jan. 31, 1990. Another was issued to Vinogradov on Jun. 30, 2003 as Russian Patent No. RU2206360.